DBZ Beach Party!
by Masquerade flower
Summary: what kind of things will the gang run into at the beach?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ blah blah blah But I do own Amoura so yeah

(A/N) Ok so here is another one shot. It has to do with other stories and once again you'll get it more once my other story gets more in depth. But I just wanted to write it because it popped into my head and I wanted to share it so here it is.

Beach Party!

Chi Chi was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast. She was humming herself tune when the phone rang. " Son residence. Oh hi Bulma! How are you? Oh that's good to hear. What? That's a great idea, I'll go tell the boys to get ready I'll meet you at West beach at noon. Bye."

_Oooh this is going to be so much fun. I wonder what swim suit I should wear…. _" Goku! Gohan! Get your swim trunks we're going to the beach with everyone!"

" sure thing chi chi!"

" ok mom!"

~ At Capsule Corp~

" Ok so that's one down. Who's next ah Amoura and Vegeta." said bulma._ this should be interesting…_

At Amoura's and Vegeta's~

Vegeta lay on the ground cupping his face. " hahaha Sorry vegeta did I hit you to hard?" Amoura bent down to check on her husband and extended out and arm to help him up. Vegeta took this to his advantage and tugged at her arm she fell on top of him.

" hmmm no but I think I've been training you well." he then kissed her.

Amoura smiled and replied " ha funny I thought I was training you" just about as she was about to kiss him again the phone rang.

Amoura sighed and got up to answer the phone. " hello? Oh hey bulma. Huh? Yeah sure the beach sounds like fun. Hold on a sec let me tell Vegeta."

" Vegeta!"

"what?" vegeta said as he appeared by Amoura's side.

" Bulma has invited everyone to go to the beach is sounds like fun. We're gonna go ok?"

" HA! Your crazy woman if you think I'm going to go spend "quality time" with those people!" vegeta scoffed. He crossed his arms and turned his head to the side.

" huh? Oh yeah Bulma I'm still here hold on a minute. Vegeta don't you dare order me around or give me that attitude. We are going to go to the beach whether you like it or not. So please just don't argue with me and go get ready." Amoura gave her prideful husband a look of love.

Vegeta sighed. " Woman you are the only person I will allow to talk to me that way."_ mainly because you're the only one who is not afraid to challenge me without backing down. Its always been that way._ "Fine. I'll go"

Amoura went up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. " thank you my love." Amoura tuned her attention to the phone.

"yeah bulma we'll be there. Around noon? Ok. You want me to do what! I guess your right ok I will."

" Vegeta Bulma needs me to do something so I'll see you at West beach at noon ok?"

" all right"

~ Capsule Corp~

_Thank Kami Amoura agreed to do that I don't want a repeat of what happened to me last time with that guy_.( read my DBZ karaoke to find out what happened) " hey yamcha did you already call Krillin?"

" yeah babe I did!"

" alright so lets get ready and head of to the beach!"

~ At Kami's Look Out~

Piccolo was meditating like he always does. When Amoura arrived._ I can't believe Bulma made me do this. Why is she so scared of the namekian. " _hey piccolo"

Piccolo opened his eyes and saw Amoura standing in front of him he took himself from his meditating and stood upright.

_I wonder what she wants… "_ what do you want Amoura."

Amoura _jeez does he have to be so blunt and I thought Vegeta was bad. _" Bulma wanted me to stop by and invite you to a get together at the beach."

Piccolo just looked at Amoura. As he was about to protest she continued as if reading his mind.

" I know you don't want to go but it will be a lot of fun, even vegeta is going. And I know it would mean the world to Gohan."

Piccolo continued to look at Amoura " its going to be at noon at the West beach. I'll see you there." and with that Amoura flew off.

Piccolo stared _damn how did I get my self into this. Sigh I guess I should go. _Piccolo regrettably flew off to the beach.

~at the beach!~

Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, and Krillin were the first to arrive at the beach. Chi Chi had already packed a tuneful of food knowing her husband. And right about know she was glad she did because Goku was eating the food like there was no tomorrow.

"hey chi chi this food is great! Aren't you going to eat anything?" goku said with noodles dripping down the side of his mouth. Chi Chi just shook her head. And Gohan said " awww dad" Goku then smiled his big grin and rubbed the back of his head.

Vegeta arrived next and Amoura arrived a second later. She went up to her husband and whispered a thank you in his ear. He just smiled at her.

Piccolo arrived and so did Yamcha and Bulma. " hey guys! We brought games and some food!" said bulma. " we know goku probably ate anything that Chi Chi brought!" said yamcha. Goku just laughed _man do my friends know me! Ooooooh fried chicken! _

Meanwhile Amoura was applying sunscreen to her an vegeta. Who was staring off into space.

Bulma suddenly jumped up and said " I know what we should do! Let's play chicken!"

" oooooh I want to eat chicken!" everyone turned at goku and fell over.

" what you guys don't like chicken?" said Goku innocently.

" no dad it's a game, we don't eat chicken."

" ooooh ok." _but I really wanted that chicken…_

" ok so first round will be me and yamcha against goku and chi chi." said Bulma.

The girls climbed onto the guys backs and prepared to fight. Chi Chi put on her game face and took Bulma down with ease. Bulma fell into the water with a loud splash.

" Next" said chi chi with a triumphant smile across her face. _that's my girl _though goku.

Amoura got up and said " I'll go easy on you cheech don't worry" and chi chi replied with " don't you worry when I bet your saiyan butt."

The gang ooooooo'd at chi chi's comment. Amoura glared at chi chi and she turned to her husband and said " she's going down."

Vegeta looked at chi chi _poor woman she's going to need a full body cast after this. Oh well you just don't mess with my wife ._ thought vegeta with a smile.

_I wonder whats he's smiling about thought chi chi._

Bulma stood in the water to referee the fight. Alright on your mark _man this is going to be great _get set_ chi chi is going to get it!_ go!

Chi chi came at Amoura first but Amoura quickly blocked her with ease the were wrestling for a couple minutes before Vegeat shouted " stop toying with her and end this!"

Amoura smiled and said " fine " with a huff she graved chi chi and pushed off Goku with ease.

Goku laughed and said " are you ok chic chi?" " yeah im fine goku. Good game Amoura and sorry about what I said before I got a little to into the game."

Amoura laughed and said " its alright, I had fun."

They walked back to the blankets. The guys went off to go and get some ice cream. And left the girls to sunbathe.

When suddenly and big guy came up to them and said " hey ladies why don't you ditch those idiots for some real man?"

Piccolo who was watching from a distance was trying to contain himself for the beating this guy was about to get.

Bulma was the first to respond. " who do you think you are talking to us like that."

The man just looked at bulma " I don't dig the attitude ms. Fake blue hair. So how about your other friends?" he started to advance on chi chi but Amoura got up and stood between them

" hey I like a girl who knows what she wants how about it then?" he pulled Amoura close to him , and a look of disgust crossed her face.

Vegeta and they guys saw what was going on and rushed to the seen.

" get your hands off my wife if you want to live." said vegeta through clenched teeth.

" relax vegeta I got this covered." she smiled at the guy and embraced him and said " don't ever came near me or my friends again." the guy looked confused until Amoura kicked him in kiwis (a/n yeah yeah I know but I couldn't think of anything else) he cried out in pain.

Vegeta picked the guy up and through him. He was graving his (ummm) kiwis while he flew off into the air crying " mommy"

The gang just laughed. And Amoura went up to her husband and said " thank you my prince for defending my honor ahahaha" " it was no proble…" he was cut off by Amoura kissing him. The others turned to look at the scene on front of them and were about to laugh. When the pulled apart.

Vegeta blushing replied " what are you staring at!"

The gang continued to laugh. They carried on into the night at the beach. They had a great time and couldn't wait for there next adventure.

(A/N) well that's it I hope you had fun reading the story because I know I had fun writing it. Anyways thanks for taking the time to read the story please review thanks


End file.
